Reducing tire weight by disposing a layer of a thermoplastic elastomer composition which is obtained by melt-kneading a thermoplastic resin and an unvulcanized (uncrosslinked) elastomer component to dynamically vulcanize the elastomer component, on a tire inner surface as an air permeation preventing layer (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) Nos. 8-216610 and 8-217922) has been proposed. However, there is a problem that, when a tire having on the inner surface thereof a layer of a thermoplastic elastomer composition that has been left outdoors and is exposed to sunlight, the layer of the thermoplastic elastomer composition will degrade due to UV radiation. In addition, although it is known that adding carbon black to a rubber composition makes the rubber composition less likely to degrade due to ultraviolet radiation (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-512167), there is a problem that, if carbon black is simply melt-kneaded with a thermoplastic resin and an unvulcanized elastomer component, carbon black can cause defects, and thereby reduce the durability of the composition.